Mario and Luigi:New chance
by DG94
Summary: When Mario and Luigi find a baby girl on their doorstep they lives get turned upside down! They soon find themselves in a fimilar sitiuation and its gonna require Mario and His brother to be heroes once more and save what they love.


Chapter 1 Another chance to feel alive

Mario's POV

I love drinking personally it dulls all of my pain but I hate hangovers. I mean sure there fine if you drink like, what one or two bottles of alcohol? But not when you drink ten to fifteen bottles that's when hangovers become a problem. Now for me I honestly drink like two or three big packs in a month not healthy but I can't die, so it really doesn't matter. If anybody I knew back then saw me they'd probably be shocked at how far I've fallen from grace and how dead I look. Oh, by the way im Mario. Yeah that Mario the one who always saves the princess yeah that's me,well that used to be me before my life became hell and I lost pretty much everything I knew. Yeah it's been rough and I honestly have no idea who decided to make a very depressed hero immortal but,they're probably dead so nothing I can do about it now. AnywaysI guess I should explain how me and my brother got a second chance to redeem ourselves. It all started a long time ago…

September 18th 1996

I gripped my head I hate hangovers I sat up,what was I doing last night? Drinking I groaned "Mario you never cease to amaze yourself you a depressed ex hero who should be in the grave with the girl you loved,but no! Instead your drinking and avoiding people you coward!" I gripped my head and stood up. I walked over to the calendar that had Luigi's work days and it looked like today was his early day "Looks like I'll be alone for a long time". I turned to the couch and saw Luigi sleeping shit. I dashed over and shook him "Mario? What the hell?!" Luigi groggily sat up "You might wanna get going bro" "Oh,and why's that" "It's your early day and it's 5:50. Don't you have to be there at least by 6:10?" Luigi looked at the clock. He jumped off the couch and hurried to his room to get his work outfit on. Five minutes later he was ready he hurried to the door "Hey Mario?" I was sitting on the couch "Yeah bro?" Luigi adjusted his glasses "Can you clean up the house? Rosalina gonna be here at twelve and I would not like to get home and have her yelling at us for an unclean house" I nodded Luigi turned and locked the door. I sighed maybe I could take a nap.

8:00 am

I opened my eyes, how long was I asleep for? I looked at the clock it was eight am I guess I had been asleep for two hours. I stood up ,grabbed a garbage bag and prepared to clean the house. An hour later I was done I picked up the and headed outside to the dumpster to get rid of it. I should probably give you an idea of how hard it is to do this the dumpster for some unholy reason is at the end of the street. I walked towards the community dumpster opened it and threw the trash away. Thank god I didn't run into "Ohhh Mario!" oh son of a fucking bitch! I turned to face Kira Swan a girl who kept trying to hit on me despite me telling her off. "How've you been?" she asked excitement in her voice "Good" I slowly start backing away she notices "So are you doing anything this weekend?" "Uhh no?" "Ok good~" she starting swaying "So you wanna gonna go on a date this Saturday?~~" I paused "You do realize that I'm like double or triple your age right?" she giggled "Oh please! You only look like your in your late twenties or early thirties!" She giggled some more. To be honest I would say my age but, I forgot how old I was. I let a light chuckle I turned to walk back but Kira speaks "Wait!" I turn around "Here" she hands me her number "Call me later okay~~!" I nodded she skipped back to her house I turned and bolted to mine, no way in hell I was gonna let her know where I live! I rush in and lock the door thank god that's over! I turn to the TV might as well play some Nintendo 64 games, I mean it's only 8:45 so I've got time to kill.

12:00 pm

I heard a knock at the door, I paused my game and headed to the door. "Oh hey Rosalina!" "Hello Mario" I welcomed her in I closed the door. "Where's Luigi?" "He's at work" "Have you heard of the new species?" "There's a new species?" She nodded "They're called Mobians,they're animals that walk and talk like humans. Some even wear clothes." "Kinda like Inklings?" Rosalina nodded "I'm surprised you remember them" I shrug "Eh kinda although I'm missing a lot of pieces to my past" Rosalina looked shocked "You are?!" I nodded she started mumbling to herself. She eventually stopped and we started talking again I couldn't tell you how much time has passed but I think it was around 5 when Luigi finally came home with some food.

5:00 pm

We're all sitting at the table eating the food that Luigi got. "So Luigi,how's work been?" Luigi turned to Rosalina "Eh pretty good" I pause "Hey weege do you remember when we were kids?" he nodded I smiled "I bet it's unfortunate that you'll always be three years younger than me, right?" Luigi glared at me. We talked some after a while we had finished the food Luigi was getting the dishes when there was a knock at the door. "Hey bro,can you get that?" I stand up and open the door but there was no one there but there was a basket. I grab and close the door,and once more I get that eerie feeling. I put the basket on the table "Oh what's in the basket?" Rosalina inquired "I dunno I just found it on the porch" "Oh I should probably get going" Rosalina stood up and said her goodbyes but before she left, we all heard a soft cooing noise. "What was that?" my eyes started changing colors "I dunno" Luigi's eyes doing the same as mine "It was probably nothing" Rosalina assured until we heart it again. Ok now we needed to find it,after a while we trace the sound back to the basket I had brought. "So what's in it?" Luigi question Rosa Lina shrugged I smiled "Were gonna find out!" I rip the blanket off revealing a baby silence, dead silence. The baby starts waving its hands and cooing "What are we supposed to do with it?!" I screamed "I don't know!" Luigi hollered back "Guys look!" Me and Luigi turn to the child and its eyes are glowing,red and green?! I pause ,are babies supposed to do that? Rosalina picked up the child "It appears to be a female" "But whos child is it?" Luigi asked. Him and Rosalina started talking the little girl was giggling and swaying her hands that's when I noticed something she had two little black markings on both hands. I asked Rosalina to hold her she happily gave me the girl. I looked at her hands and froze the marks were identical to the one me and Luigi used to have.

"Uhhh Luigi?" Luigi looked at me "Yeah bro?" "Look at her hands" Luigi glanced at her hands and his face went pale white. I looked at him "So uh,does this answer your question?" Luigi snapped back to reality "Yeah it does" I smiled "Mario you do realize what this means right?" I shook my head "That child is ours Brother and we have to raise her". I paused Oh shit. "WHAT?! Luigi you know we can't do that we'll make her miserable!" Luigi placed a hand on my shoulder "Even so those marks means sh has our powers last time I checked we were the last ones who could fully control them." I sighed he was right no one in years could control the Firebrand and Thunder hand like us. Rosalina finally spoke up "If you two are done now.I think you should name her and raise her. I believe that there's a reason you two were given a child." I smiled "Yeah it almost like its Destiny." I said sarcastically Destiny the name did sound nice "Hey can we name her Destiny?" Luigi looked at me puzzled "Why do you want to name her that?" "I mean it's kind of a gender neutral name and you know how rambunctious we are so who's to say that she might identify as a male?" "Are you saying she's gonna think that she's a guy?" "What no?! I'm just saying a gender neutral name might sound better considering the fact that she won't have a mom." Luigi paused then sighed "Fine we'll name her Destiny" I smiled I handed Destiny to Rosalina and hugged Luigi "Augh! Mario!? What the hell?!" I get off of him "Sorry I guess 'i'm just happy" Luigi and Rosalina both gave me weird looks "Since when have you been happy?" Rosalina Questioned I shrug "I dunno I just feel happy" Rosalina shrugged and finally left. Luigi turned to me "We should probably find a way to get her birth certificate and change our last name." "Yeah I totally agree on both especially on the name" "Yeah I have no idea what our pantes were thinking naming you Mario Mario." I nodded "I think we should get some sleep and do all of this tomorrow and since you have the day off" Luigi nodded in agreement we both went to our room place Destiny down with some fuzzy blankets and fell asleep.

END

This is my first Fanfiction so please tell me what i'm doing wrong this is and AU(Alternate Universe) so Mario may not act the way he does in games. Also Sonic and Undertale character will be in the later chapters but as side characters(Like classmates,customers,friends,ect)

Notes:

Mario has red eyes while Luigi has green ones

Earth and the Mushroom world are now fused

Mario remembers bits and pieces about his time at Smash Mansion. Luigi unfortunately doesn't remember anything about Smash Mansion.

Mario is three years older than Luigi.

Mario and Luigi were born with their powers (Mario fire Luigi lighting)


End file.
